The last dream
Last Dream -Year ???- It was a dark night with a full moon out and it's light reflected off of a dark and giant fortress on a mountain. In this fortress lived an evil overlord. He was tall and had white skin and long horns and red snake likes eyes. He was wearing a long black jacket with red trim and a general hat with a metal falcon on the front, his name is Anti-boy. Anti-boy had been conquering and destroying the land for several years now with his armies, Anti-boy sat in the solidtude of his room thinking about all his friends he lost to get his far....espically his family. He once had a loving famiy and he loved them very much and cared for them, His wife's name was Tide, tide was always crazy and very energetic. Yet she had an angelic feel to her to Anti-boy. You maybe wondering how Anti-boy has out lived his entire family and all his friends? Well Anti-boy has a sad curse that he can't stand...he is immortal. He is cursed to live forever and never see any of his friends or family again. On that night he unbutton his coat took off his hat and laid down in bed. "Another day successful." His baratone voice echoed to himself. Anti-boy's eyes slowly drop and close as he falls asleep. In his dream he was in a blank white area nothing, it looked like a bunch of clouds smashed together. "Where the hell am I?" He asked. "Anti-boy..." an angelic voice echoed. "Erf!" He growled and shot an energy ball in that direction. "Anti-boy...." the voice called. "----" Anti-boy listened the voice sounded familar, a girl. Anti-boy looked behind him and from the clouds parted a girl with grey hair and shiney blue eyes, she was wearing a black coat but had angel wings out of her back. "Tide...." Anti-boy muttered. "Hi andy..." She smiled. For once in the warlords life ,he felt tears in his eyes. He ran quickly to her and wrapped his arms around her and held on tight, she returned the loving embrace. It felt like an eternity since Anti-boy had held Tide in his arms. He missed holding her little body in his muscular arms, he missed the feeling. "T-t-tid......e" Anti-boy choked up. "Andy, shhhhh......I'm here..." She smiled feeling small tears in her eyes. "Please tell me you---you'll s-stay..." He sniffled. "I can't Anti-boy, I've died....I have to move on." She sighed holding him. "NO!!!!" Anti-boy roared. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around tide's waist and buried his face in her waist and cried like a child to a mom. Tide rubbed is head gentley. Anti-boy had tears overflowing in his eyes... "If you die!!! I WANT TO DIE TOO!!!" He cried "ANDY!! NO!!!" Tide shouted angerly. "You have to move on.........You can do whatever you want now..." Tide said lifting his face up to her's. "But I don't want to do anything without you." He whimpered. "Come on Andy! Where's my big strong grumpy grump?" She asked. "He died a long time ago.....or tried to." Anti-boy sighed. "You don't know how many times I've tried to kill myself after you and everyone else died." He admitted. Anti-boy thought back to the night Tide died, he did everything to try and kill himself. He tried so hard but he kept regenerating so it didn't matter. "Andy! Don't say things like that!!" She shouted with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I---I---I....I know I had said alot of things, when you were with me.....but I don't want to be alone!!!!" He cried more. "Andy!! Please!!! You have to keep moving forward......and have fun with life...like I did....." She smiled. Anti-boy stopped and thought while tears still rolled down his cheeks. In the background their was booming and lights flashing....Tide looked back and sighed. "Andy!! I'm so sorry....but it's time!" She said. "Tide no!!! Don't go!!" He cried. Tide pulled him close and kissed him one last time as passionately as she could. Anti-boy felt her soft warm lips touch his cold ones, and in that moment he remebered every happy moment he had with Tide. Their First meeting, their wedding, their honeymoon, raising their four childern, and laying in bed with her every night. Anti-boy held her a bit longer and finally let go, she smiled and flew over to where the light was. Anti-boy sat there in the clouds as he watched her disappear and he was alone again, stuck in his eternal prison left behind by everyone. Anti-boy quickly opened his eyes and found himself back in his bed. Was it just a dream...or was it real? Anti-boy was confused and he could feel dried tears on his cheeks. "I don't want the world.....I just want Tide...." He sniffled putting his head to his knees. Anti-boy wiped his tears and put on his jacket, hat, and boots. He looked at his bed and sighed as he went out the door and saluted his soldiers, as in the room he left a picture of Him, Tide, and their childern....with tears on the glass. The End Theme Song Category:Short Story